Something Beautiful
by Renee135
Summary: Max and Fang have been friends forever, but it seems as if they are both beginning to experience a change of heart. FAXY ONE SHOT!


**Hey**

**So I've been sitting here for hours just reading one shots, and listening to **_**Hall Of Fame**_** by the Script ft. Will. on repeat, like the nerd that I, admittedly, am.**

**Anyway I decided why not write a one shot of my own? I mean, it can't be that hard, right?**

**So, here I am, at 1:30 am, writing a one shot for your enjoyment. Of course I **_**should**_** be passed out on the couch or the futon, but let's be real here. Me, go to bed **_**before**_** 1 am? Never gunna happen.**

**Anyway, if there are any mistakes I apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does.**

You know that feeling when you look up at the star-riddled night sky and it just seems as if you're on another planet? Like you could just soar up and catch one in your palm, and keep it for later, when the word seems at its darkest, and that tiny little star is that one shred of light, of hope.

I love that feeling. I love that I can sit here like this, and share this wonderful feeling with Fang.

I trust him with my life. After all, we've been friends forever. But lately, I've kind of wanted to be more than friends. The only problem is I just don't know if he wants to as well.

I turned my face to look at him, as we sat on this wooden fence, in the middle of no-where. His face was tilted toward the sky, expression soft. A tiny little smile played on his lips, and his eyes seemed distant, as if he really was in another world. He seemed to feel my stare, and blinked several times as he came out of his daze. The look of awe slid off of his face like water off of plastic, and he looked at me, eyes still soft.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head, just realizing that I had indeed been staring, and how weird that must be to him.

"Oh! I, well, you see, um, I uh…" I began oh-so-coherently.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked, seeming to be a little startled.

I shook my head vigorously, "No! no, no, no, nothing's wrong. I just…"

"You just….what?" He prompted.

I shook my head slightly, intending to drop the subject, "Nothing. Don't worry about it." I cleared my throat.

"The sky is gorgeous tonight, isn't it?" I asked lamely.

He just nodded, and then we sat there for a few more minutes n a comfortable silence, until he spoke.

"You know Max, you can tell me anything. In fact I want you to. I there is something, anything, bothering you, I want you to come and tell me, so that I can help you fix it." He said, looking straight into my big brown eyes.

I swallowed, not quite sure were this conversation was going. "Uh, yeah….um, uh, same for you…." I stuttered, the mere intensity and trust in his onyx eyes turning me into jelly.

"Max I mean it. I want you to be happy. Always." He gripped my chin in between his thumb and forefinger, so that I had no choice but to keep looking at him.

For some reason, a very tiny little shot of fear went through me. I also realized that I was suddenly nervous, and this setting was unintentionally romantic.

I sat, still as a statue, and watched as Fang leaned in, his eyes fluttered closed…..

"So," I said rather loudly, and obnoxiously, might I add. "Do you like Iggy's new recipe? I think it's fabulous, and the home made corn chips are awesome," I said trying to stall, Fang knew all too well what I was doing and just rolled his eyes. That's when I started to babble about the randomest, stupidest stuff I could think of, talking as fast as I could, just to pass the time.

"And Nudge's new shirt was cute, or so she said, since I don't know nor care squat about that kind of stuff. I also found Gazzy's new bomb stash. But don't worry, I hid it. And hey, have you heard about what's going on in Siberia? It's weird, that I know about anything there because I normally don't even watch the news. And there have this new thing t Wal-Mart were yo-" I was cut off mid-sentence by Fang's lips being pressed against mine. I stiffened for a few seconds, then I slowly started to kiss him back, rapping my arms round is neck, as he rapped his round my waist. My hands were in his hair, and his were in mine. I could feel the long, dark soft, strands slip through my fingers, as we kissed. Finally, he broke the kiss. Pulling away, he looked down at me smiling.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" He asked smiling. It looked like someone had taken all the stars out of the sky and then placed them in his eyes.

I shook my head, smiling. We looked up at the night sky, still wrapped in each other's arms, and could tell, that this was defiantly the start to something beautiful.

**So, there you go. Mah very first one shot. Okay, so it's a 'lil cliché, but hey, I think it's sweet. **

**What about you? What do you think? Review and tell me how I did! **_**Constructive**___**criticism is welcome here. **

**BTW go check out the story I'm co-writing. It's called Maya-Haters Unite!**

**I'm co-writing it with AmiRide, who also happens to be mah Fanfiction BFF! I also encourage you to go check out some of her stories, because her work is AH-MA-ZING!**

**So anyway, it is now 3am so I best be going to bed now. BYE Y'ALL!**

**~Renee135**


End file.
